Screw Disney & His Stupid Blue Princes
by BreeBv
Summary: ¿Es acaso una coincidencia que los hayan mandado a todos a el mismo Reformatorio? Bluesawn. ¿Es realmente necesario conocer porque ese lugar y la gente ahí es tan rara? Para Bella, Emmett y Alice, si. Para Jasper, Rosalie y Edward, es mejor que no sepan.


Disclaimer: _Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. God, no se porque fanfiction te obliga a poner esto si ya todos lo saben. Enjoy (:_

'**Screw Disney & His Stupid Blue Princes"**

**Introducción: "The Ugly Truth"**

Amor. Es básicamente todo lo que necesitas para… ¿cómo se dice? Sobrevivir. O algo parecido. La gente cree que el amor es todo lo que necesitas en tu vida.

Una pareja.

¿Y los amigos están pintados, o qué? Ellos te dan amor incluso después de que el imbécil o la perra te rompe el corazón.

Tener un novio es… lindo, según las chicas que conozco. Te dice 'Que linda te ves' y mierda por el estilo. ¿Y? Despierta. Si enserio te quiere, no es que seas linda, nena: para él te verías 'linda' con una piña en la cabeza.

Seguro estarás pensando "¿Y tú que sabes?" Bueno, cariño, déjame decirte que de no ser porque estoy bastante grande para usar pañal y creo que iría a dar a un reformatorio o, en su caso, un manicomio, si ando lanzando flechas al trasero de la gente, yo podría ser fácilmente Cupido… o Cupida. Como sea.

Yo… les contare una historia para Halloween. No, la verdad no, nadie mata a nadie. Bueno, la verdad es que no lo sé. Supongo que alguno de ellos lo hace a lo largo de la historia. Me va y me vienen lo que los chicos que se creen paridos por Zeus hagan o no. Su vida es de ellos y nada más. Y mía.

Y no puedo decir que no me voy a meter, verdad… porque eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Call me Alice.**

— Increíble —musitó Alice con sarcasmo, observando con evidente repugnancia las puertas de hierro medio oxidado de la fachada de su nuevo lo-que-fuera. La verdad es que las letras 'Reformatorio Van Bluesawn' le habían pasado prácticamente desapercibidas.

Las había visto ya tantas veces en las fotos de la página web, que la única cosa en la que pudo reparar fue que el edificio era todavía más gris y sucio que en la foto. Arqueo una perfecta ceja al volverse para mirar al Taxista.

— ¿Enserio tiene que dejarme aquí? —hizo un puchero, para ver si eso funcionaba. Ultimo intento.

— Ya se lo dije, Srita. Brandon. He recibido órdenes explícitas de que la traiga hasta acá —bueno, el plan de Alice no parecía haber funcionado del todo bien. Pero no sería exactamente 'Alice' si no tuviera un plan B. Al tiempo que el taxista sacaba su equipaje —una simple balija negra de tamaño normal. No la habían dejado traer todas sus cosas— ella deslizó la mano derecha hasta el bolsillo de sus desgastados jeans y trató de sacar cuidadosamente la caja de cerillos que traía.

Bien, James no tenía por qué haber sido tan mala con ella. Si hubiera sido bueno y la hubiera dejado ir a cualquier parte menos a ese reformatorio, ella no hubiera estado planeando a la velocidad de la luz como matar al Taxista sin dejar huella. Porque, vamos. Alice era toda una experta en el tema.

Se detuvo en el instante en el que vio pasar la imagen de los guardias arrestándola mientras aquel taxista era devorado por las llamas.

"Mierda" pensó, sacando rápidamente la mano del bolsillo y dedicándole una sonrisa de lo más sincera —sinceramente fingida, claro— al Taxista.

Un guardia salió entonces de la puerta. Era corpulento, de cabello negro y rostro serio.

— Tu, niña: adentro —Alice pensó que su voz sonaba como Tarzán cuando intentaba entablar conversación más o menos civilizada con Jane.

Jane, el solo pensar en ese nombre le causo un escalofrío.

— ¿A dónde mas se supone que podría ir? —puso los ojos en blanco y fue escoltada hacia dentro de Van Bluesawn. O 'Blue' como a Alice le gustaba llamarle desde hacía dos semanas, cuando le habían dado la noticia…

En el hospital psiquiátrico.

Eran las tres treinta y dos de la madrugada cuando escuchó pasos provenientes del pasillo. Se apresuro a esconder la 'prohibida' laptop debajo de la cama y a enrollarse como burrito en las sabanas. A penas si le dio tiempo de cerrar los ojos antes de que alguien se precipitara dentro de su habitación.

— Ya puedes dejar de fingir, Alicia —había musitado James, que en ese instante ya se estaba sentando al borde de la cama de Alice.

Alice se molestaba mucho cada que James le decía Alicia —la variante de su nombre en español— no porque no le gustara. Si no porque era _Alice_, y ya. Quería escucharlo pronunciar su nombre, una vez por lo menos, sin que tuviera que ser necesario por el examen psicológico reglamentario de cada semana. Estaba segura de que, si su nombre era tan bonito como todos decían, entonces se escucharía un millón de veces mejor viniendo de él.

— Es Alice. Muchas gracias —Alice recordó haber hecho algo parecido a un bufido al tiempo que iba abriendo lentamente los ojos y prendiendo la lámpara de su escritorio.

— Es lo mismo. Vengo a darte dos noticias importantes —Alice aún no se olvidaba de lo nervioso que había estado James al pronunciar esas palabras. Tampoco podría haberse olvidado de su expresión, de profunda tristeza.

Hasta entonces, Alice había estado tan ensimismada en el azul oscuro de los ojos de James, que no había reparado en que no llevaba la bata de psiquiatra del hospital.

— ¿Una buena y una mala? —Cuanto habría deseado Alice que hubiera habido por lo menos una noticia buena. Sin embargo, esa madrugada, no era el caso. No ese diecisiete de Septiembre.

— No lo sé. Realmente no sé como te lo vayas a tomar —el tono de voz de James había sonado tan desconsolado que Alice se impulsó para abrazarlo… entonces James la había apartado—. Me voy a casar —Y eso fue todo lo que tuvo que decir para que Alice lo soltara y lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

Había repasado una y otra vez las últimas visiones que había tenido sobre James. No encontró nada que pudiera haberle dado pistas sobre una boda.

Frunció el ceño.

— Es extraño. No vi eso venir —El simple hecho de recordar el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta al pronunciar esas palabras le provoco uno nuevo aunque más grande.

Alice siempre había sentido algo por James. Él era el primero que no la tachaba de loca y le creía. El único que le entendía. El único que le había gustado a Alice _enserio_ en toda su vida. Porque realmente Alice era una chica difícil.

El nombre de la chica era Victoria. La otra mala noticia era que vendría a Bluesawn y que el dejaría de trabajar en el Hospital Syckle. La razón de que la mandaran a un reformatorio había sido el sencillo hecho de que había incinerado la sala de juntas del hospital.

— Lárgate de aquí. De todas maneras vas a hacerlo mañana. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —Alice se había comportado como una autentica esquizofrénica. Empujando a James fuera de su habitación mientras las lagrimas empezaban a desbordarse por sus ojos. Cuando James iba a hablar, Alice lo interrumpió— Mejor ahórratelo. No quiero saber —su vos entonces se escuchaba titubeante y lo saco de su habitación antes de que el la viera en su momento más débil. Cosa que no tardaría en pasar.

— ¡ALICE, POR FAVOR, ABRE! —El asunto es que ella no quería abrir. Se limitó a mirar un punto fijo en la pared y morderse el labio para intentar contener las lagrimas— Quiero que sepas que te quiero, Alice Brandon. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. Nunca me voy a olvidar de ti pero… — ¡¿Pero? — Tengo que hacer esto — Y se fue. Eso fue suficiente.

Alice rompió a llorar sin molestarse siquiera en secarse las lagrimas. Estaba feliz de largarse de ese lugar. Empezó a empacar y cuando terminó, se sentó en el suelo y se dedico a llorar todavía más, todo lo que duró la noche. Se pasó dos semanas así hasta que la llevaron a Bluesawn…

Y ahora se encontraba mirando fijamente hacia tres grandes edificios de color amarillento. Parada frente a las imponentes puertas de hierro oxidado que avisaban su entrada. Y no tenía ni la menor idea de que se supone que debía hacer ahora.

Soltó un largo suspiro y miró por última vez el mundo exterior —lo que se apreciaba por el espacio abierto de la puerta— y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Al abrirlos, empezó a caminar hacia una especie de casita que decía 'Recepción'. Entró y dejo los cerillos, el encendedor, la navaja, los cigarrillos y absolutamente todo lo que le pareció que podrían reconocer como 'Objetos Peligrosos' en la caja que tenía una etiqueta con ese nombre.

No era tonta. Cuando había ingresado al hospital, la habían registrado. Y, considerando que esto era un reformatorio, si le encontraban algo le iría peor aun de lo que le había ido en el hospital aquella vez. No le habría importado, de no ser porque lo único que quería era llegar a su dormitorio, cueva, o lo que fuese que tenían preparado para ella.

Se detuvo al pasar por la oficina y ver a la guardia dormida. Era la misma que había ido al hospital y la había tratado como idiota. Entonces algo en ella despertó. Era como un cosquilleo que surgió al ver el plumín en su escritorio. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y tomo una hoja, escribiendo con su grande y aparatosa letra una frase en inglés.

'Sue me for this, Bitch.

-The Psycho. Ha-Ha (:'

Entonces empezó a dibujarle en la cara, tirar todos los papeles, rayar las paredes, y rociar todo el termo de café que tenía a un lado de la silla giratoria, en el suelo. Luego tomo la caja de cerillos de 'Objetos Peligrosos' y saco uno, prendiéndolo cuidadosamente. Lo tiro y se encamino a su próximo objetivo.

Luego, rompió la ventana con una botella de vino que había tomado del gabinete. Esa era la alarma para que se despertara. Salió por la ventana al tiempo que la guardia abría los ojos.

Empezó a correr justo cuando la guardia también lo hizo. Pero Alice era más rápida, y los guardias de entrada tenían prohibido entrar al área donde estaban todos los alumnos. Así que para cuando Alice hubo cruzado el campo y cerrado la reja que separaba la entrada de los estudiantes, abrió el vino, le dio un sorbo y levanto la botella riendo, mientras desaparecía en el edificio.

Empezó a caminar entre todos los estudiantes, sin importarle mucho lo que pensaran de ella. Porque ella ya los sabía de sobra: que estaba loca. Que era demasiado pequeña, su cabello era demasiado corto, sus ojos demasiado oscuros. En fin.

Traía la botella de vino en las manos y su nombre estaba soñando en los altavoces como llamada de atención. Pero Alice seguía sonriendo. No le importaba.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? —llamó su atención un rubio, que se había parado enfrente de ella. Alice bufó y lo empujo con un dedo.

— Lo que me pase o no, es mi problema, güerito —sonrió de una forma inocente, como las niñas pequeñas cuando pretenden no haber hecho nada.

El tipo rubio la tomo de la muñeca para detenerla.

— ¿Entonces quieres jugar? —dijo, riendo. Al tiempo que todos los otros estudiantes del Reformatorio reían junto con él. Alice se dio la media vuelta y miro al rubio a los ojos. Realmente era más alto que ella. Tampoco es que ser más alto que Alice fuera un gran reto, de hecho, era todo lo contrario. Alice era una enana comparado con muchas personas.

Sonrió por unos momentos.

— Yo nunca juego —le espetó, arqueando una ceja—. De hecho, idiota, lo único que me apetece en este momento es que te largues a jugar con tus Barbies y me dejes sola. Si no es mucha molestia —el alumnado entero exclamó un sonoro 'Uuuuh' al tiempo que el tipo deshacía su perfecta sonrisa.

El, en sí, era muy guapo, pensó Alice. Pero al instante deshecho ese pensamiento.

— Soy Jasper —extendió su mano, volviendo a formar su perfecta sonrisa— ¿Y tú?

— Te puedo asegurar que soy alguien a la que no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo conocer tu nombre —Alice lo esquivo, a él y a su mano, y siguió su camino hasta las escaleras.

Al llegar a la puerta de roble con el letrero 'Mary Brandon' frunció el ceño. Saco el marcador con el que le había rayado la cara a la guardia y volteó el letrero para que estuviera en blanco. Escribió 'Alice' y luego rebuscó en su bolsillo la llave de su habitación, que se le había entregado junto con una carta explícita de porque estaba ahí. Solo decía algo como 'Después del pequeño incidente en la sala de juntas, hemos decidido enviarla a un lugar más digno de sus conductas'. Nada realmente importante.

Por fin la encontró y la hizo girar en la cerradura. Cuando entro, se encontró con un bloque espacioso y blanco, tenía una cama que se veía más o menos normal y un escritorio con una lamparita.

También se encontró con el Sr. Hollow, la directora del Reformatorio. La veía de una forma desaprobatoria, negando con la cabeza. Cosa que solo hizo que a Alice se le inflara mas el ego.

— ¿Nueva y con problemas, Alice? —preguntó el Sr. Hollow, acercándose a Alice con paso vacilante.

Alice se mordió el labio en un intento desesperado de callar la risa loca que amenazaba con brotar de su garganta.

El director la miro, expectante de su respuesta.

Alice simplemente sonrió de una manera deslumbrante.

— Eso espero.

* * *

_Hooolaaa (?) Bueno, este no es mi primer fic. Es el primero que hago sola y sin ayuda de nadie, y, más importante aún, que me gusta :D _

_Irán apareciendo las parejas conforme vayan leyendo. Pero quizá con Bella haga alguna estupidez porque, sinceramente, la odio. No sé porque. Me cae mal. No la soporto. Es… muy, MUY tonta. Lo siento, tenía que decirlo ._._

_Dejar Reviews te hace bajar de Peso :3_

_También hace feliz a la autora :3_

_Dejen o si no no actualizo e_e_

_-Bree._


End file.
